


smoothtalker

by stimmedtavi



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, cryptane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stimmedtavi/pseuds/stimmedtavi
Summary: enemies to lovers cryptane bcs im whore for enemies to lovers
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 15





	smoothtalker

(Crypto pov)

“I’d watch that mouth Silva, Ajay looks like she wants to zip it shut even more than me. Impressive.” I mutter as I fix my jacket. Of course Octavio is on my squad, because that’s exactly what I needed today. That green smear of paint on this organization's reputation is a little shit, a gremlin if you will. You’d think he’d be tired from using all that energy but he still conserves some to run his mouth.  
He sticks his tongue out in retaliation and then busies himself with Wattson trying to get her to shock him. Even Natalie looks a little bit tired as she explains she’s not the Goddess of electricity and can’t just shoot out electricity from her fingertips. He looks a bit disappointed. I roll my eyes and turn away, exhausted before we even drop in.

“You two sure argue a lot for people who can’t keep your eyes off of each other,” Ajay says teasingly as she sets down her health drone. Octavio is off looting Revenants deathbox as I heal up. I crouch down and pull out my drone, tired of hearing her say things like that. She’s always teased at the thought of Octane and I being a thing, something she probably does to annoy Octavio more than me.

“I keep my eye in the sky, Che. Tell your friend to do the same.”

~~~

(Octane pov)

It’s not like I enjoy being on his team, it’s just helpful to know where the fuck people are. I lean against a door as Che and I wait for King of Taking Forever to figure out where the sniper that’s trying to kill us is. He does look kind of nice with the blue light his drone vision whatever-the-hell glasses put onto his face but it just makes him look even more punchable. I’ve absolutely no reason to hate Crypto, I really really don’t. But something about him just rubs me the wrong way. Ajay says there’s a fine line between love and hate but I know what side of the line I’m on.

“There.” Crypto says suddenly, interrupting the quietness of where we’ve sat for 2 seconds too long. “Where?” I mock him, maybe waking him up out of his drone sleep since we can’t see where the fuck this sniper is. He ignores me and tells Ajay that it’s Anita and she’s very close, “Need to be careful” he says. Or at least I think that’s what he says. I'm too busy trying to see where she’s perched. I know she’s watching, she’s not the type to just let a whole squad slide by her.  
The sudden screech of a Kraber is the only thing that yanks me back into a safe hiding spot. I really shouldn’t take chances right now but god.. risks are just too much fun. Maybe not worth dying though, at least not yet.  
“Goddamn it Silva. Can you please not fuck at least one thing up?” Crypto spits at me angrily. I give him some side eye and try my best to ignore him. Usually I’d insult him, maybe call him ‘Metal mouth’ or something equally as immature, just because he finds things like that so intolerable. My specialty is being immature and petty, he hates it and to be honest I feed on it. He’s fun to annoy. Instead of saying anything though, I opt for sticking my tongue out. Just as juvenile as anything else I could have said. He scowls at me and turns toward Ajay. I busy myself ignoring him and instead zoning out for a second.

As it turns out zoning out while a death wall is coming towards you faster than you can run isn’t exactly the best idea. Ajay is nearer to the next ring than Crypto or I are and when it comes to the ring you kind of have to give up on the rest of your squad. It’s every person for themself when it comes down to it in these games. I swear I’ve almost made it into the ring when I feel debilitating pain in my lower abdomen. When I clutch my hands over my fresh wound I can feel the hard bullet that’s been lodged into me. Far off in a building somewhere it seems, Bangalore has yet again found us. I bend over as the pain becomes too much and nearly paralyzes me. I can’t move. Shit. I see Crypto run ahead of me and I cry out in pain, my words fumbling out of my mouth sloppily. He looks back and barely looks phased at my state, I can’t blame him seeing as I’ve been awful.  
“I need shields, please?” I ask him. My shields have been destroyed in one shot and if she gets me again I’ll be nothing but a box. I hear him audibly sigh and start going through his backpack, throwing a couple shield cells my way. I grab them up quickly, thanking him as I recharge my shields slowly. As I’m focused on making sure I have fully charged shields I see a shot being fired at Crypto just in front of me. I try to shove the shield cell away but before I can even think of just dropping it he’s down in one shot. I run over to him quickly, my shields only half charged but more focused on getting him up and running before the ring swallows us whole.  
“C'mon get up!” I mutter quietly as I stab into his chest, wishing this didn’t take so long. Right before the syringe empties itself I hear a shot being fired and then even more pain than before. I’ve been downed, just like Crypto. Just as I ask for help over the comms I hear “Getting shot at!”

Crypto laughs a little bit at the joke the nurse tells him. He’s such a fuckboy behind the scenes it’s so aggravating. Obviously I’m just as much of one, if not more, but for someone who presents so pissed off all the time he flirts a lot. I look over my shoulder at him and ask “Didn’t the nurse you flirted with last week tell that joke?” as calmly as I can. The nice thing about this mask is no one can tell when I’m smiling. The nurse quickly quiets and walks away while Crypto looks at me and rolls his eyes. It’s always nice to ruin his day.

It’s only later at Elliot’s bar that I start regretting what I said. A few drinks in and I feel guilty. I think Ajay can tell because she offers to walk me back to my place at the compound. She makes small talk with me on the way there and although I appreciate it I’m too far in my own mind at this point, wondering if maybe I should be nicer to him. Che bids me a kind good night and squeezes my shoulder affectionately.

A knock on my door in the middle of the night wakes me up. This is not good. The last time this happened it was because I was suspended from the games for a week since I said “Fuck” on live television. I get out of bed slowly, making sure to stretch up before I get up. The person on the other side of the door knocks again, more hurriedly this time. As I open it I run a hand through my green hair, getting it out of my face.  
Though just as soon as it is out of my face I wish I could put it back and close the door on the loser standing in front of me.

“I just want to talk to you Silva, just let me into your room please!” He calls from outside. I ignore him, slumped against my door, head pounding. I still feel half tipsy and I’m really not prepared for him to pull some bullshit on me right now. After he starts pounding on my door again for the 5th time I let him in, his nose a bit red since it’s cooler out at night. I look at him tiredly and sit on my mattress. It’s a bit embarrassing honestly since my room (as usual) is a mess. I don’t even have a bed frame. He starts speaking but I feel like I’m his subordinate when I’m basically sitting at his feet. Damn him for being so tall. He looks confused as I shakily stand up. “Are you drunk?” He asks politely. I scowl at him and reply “Just tipsy, now what do you want?”  
He looks at me a little skeptical and asks “Why do you hate me so much? Like I understand that we both tease each other but I’m not sure where your hatred comes from. I only dislike you because you annoy me so goddamn much.” Now at first I thought he was joking. But then he keeps looking at me, waiting for an answer. I don’t have one so instead of replying properly I ask if he’s drunk. He only looks at me frustratedly and says “No. Some of us need to be able to speak while in the arena.”

~~~

(Crypto pov)

I really didn’t wanna fight with him but the way he asked if I was drunk while tipsy himself really rubbed me the wrong way. Now he’s all defensive because I pointed out that he could barely ask for shields earlier in-game. I roll my eyes as he continues on about how we both know how much the Kraber hurts and yadda yadda yadda I could give less than a fuck.  
“You know for someone who claims to be such a smoothtalker you sure seem to only scare girls away,” I say, venom sharp in my voice. His face turns red and I smile, knowing I’ve caught him. “You couldn’t have even gotten her anyways. It’s best I shooed her away.” He exclaims angrily. I quirk an eyebrow up at him, unbelievingly. I don’t think I’ve seen him take a single person home with him this season. It’s usually obvious when he does because he eyes the person up the entire night and then suddenly disappears in the middle of the night.  
“I could have anyone I wanted in this whole city if I wanted Octavio, don’t even start.” I brag. It’s not really true. Some people don’t like men. But other than that I totally could.  
“Yeah but you could never have me, I’m better than that.” He says half smugly. It’s clear at this point that he’s grasping at straws now. I smile at him and cup his cheek, tilting his head up towards mine so he can look me in the eyes. 

“Challenge accepted, see you tomorrow.”

~~~

(Octane pov)

I really thought he was joking. Or maybe I had dreamt that up in some fucked up daze. But it becomes all too clear to me that he’s not joking when he starts flirting with me in the drop ship before games. 

The first time it happened I wasn’t sure if I was blushing or if it was just extra warm inside my mask today. But by now I know that it’s blushing. I don’t like that his plan is working, and that he’s good at this. It isn’t even like he says anything in particular he’ll just say a few words and then go talk to the rest of his squad. Nothing really but just enough to make my brain fizzle out.  
The things I feel are total opposites to what I felt for him last week. It’s ridiculous. I don’t even hate it.

I decide I can’t deny my feelings for him anymore when he drags me into a house, out of the way from the cameras and tugs my mask down off my face. “Hey!” I cry out, laughing a bit as I reach out, attempting to pull it back off my face. As I reach up Crypto grabs my wrist and sets it at my side. “Can I kiss you?” he asks. He says it so quietly and gently it catches me off guard. Most of his compliments have been very loud, usually telling me I look extra good that day or laughing at one of my jokes a little longer than others. This was just.. so forward. I feel my cheeks flush red and I stutter over my words. His hand that isn’t glueing my wrist down comes up to cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing over the flushed skin of my cheek. I expect him to kiss me now, especially since he’s basically got me pinned to the wall and I’m not exactly fighting back. Also I’m blushing. But all he says is “Good.” and releases me completely.  
He leaves the building too, going back to his squad.

Wait shit, his squad? 

Fuck. He’s really messed me up now.

~~~

(Crypto pov)

I’ve really messed him up at this point. And I fucking love every second of it. Having him go from the worst part of my day to the best part? I think it’s humorous. I don’t think I mean a lot of what I say. I mean for god's sake I thought he shouldn’t have even been invited to the games after I joined, I couldn’t fathom a reason why these games would need someone who only wanted to take risks in an arena built for survival. But now I can sort of see the appeal. Sure when he’s on my squad he’s a bit of a pest but I can almost look past that now. Deep down there’s some normalcy in there that makes him seem a bit more human and a little less Octane. We’re very different people so a relationship would never work surely.. right?  
I decide not to dwell too much on that thought.

Or maybe my brain does because that night he’s all I can fucking think about. And god I wish I weren’t because he’s so stupid. He’s genuinely the biggest idiot on any planet known to man and I still love the way his cheeks go red when I compliment him, the way he shushes me when I start flirting with him in front of any of the other legends and more than any of that I do love his stupid bitchass. It pains me to admit it but there’s no way that I could stay up for hours upon hours a night for nearly a week thinking about how cute he is and how funny he is. Everything about him is so opposite to me and yet I have these feelings. God damn him and especially god damn me for thinking this would be a funny thing to do. 

What a mess I’ve made of us.

As I lay in bed thinking about the consequences of my actions that I have unfortunately had to take responsibility for I hear a knock on my door. I check the time on my phone and realize it’s not that late. I open the door, expecting maybe Gibraltar to be outside, asking if I’d like to go to Mirages bar but instead it’s Octavio. Because of course it had to be him.  
“Listen we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but you either gotta stop what you’re doing or I’m going to end up doing something I don’t want to.” Octavio blurts out. His hair looks like a mess and it looks like he’s been tossing and turning in bed. I open the door silently and let him into my room. Nervous for what this ‘something’ is.

“I’m going to end up kissing you if you keep playing this game with me Crypto. I literally can’t stand it. And what you pulled in the house? I mean come fucking on that was just mean! If you’re using me I get it sure whatever but I don’t think I can take a full heartbreak so if you are using me for fun please just tell me now. It feels too real.” He explains as soon as he gets in the door. I look at him shocked, surprised he feels the same way despite him blushing and letting me flirt with him continuously throughout the last week. It doesn’t feel right to just leave him hanging while I think so for once I just say what comes to mind.

“I feel the same way. Now can I kiss you?”


End file.
